Maybe It Was Good Enough For Someone Else
by Happy Endings Addict
Summary: suck at summaries. this is after SB. There was no murder of the Queen. Dimitri still won't talk to Rose, but as they get farther away from each other, things get steamier with Adrian. What will happen next? R&R! T for now mite b M later! mayb lemons later
1. Chapter 1

Well, life sucks. At least for me, it does. So basically this is why. I have two guys in my life. And I'm in love with both of them. Or should I say I'm more in love with one more than the other, but still the love is there for both of them. Guy numero uno, Dimitri Belikov. He's a twenty four year old god, dhamphir turned strigoi turned back dhampir, makes me feel like dying for just looking at him and he USED to love me. He was my soulmate, but because he thinks I deserve better he decided, for the both of us without consulting me, that we were never meant to be. Even if I lost my virginity to him and I saved his life, but that's Dimitri. Guy numero dos, Adrian Ivashkov. He's a twenty one year old royal Moroi, who is in love with me, deals with my problems, super kind when I don't deserve it and still makes my heart beat fast. Oh, did I mention he was my boyfriend too? I admit I love him and maybe that's why I'm in his dorm room having a party, with about thirty other dhamphirs and Moroi as well.

"Rose, come on. Dance with us, please!" Lissa was getting on my last nerve. I didn't want to dance because whoever was in charge of the music sucks.

"This music sucks. And I'm surprised no novices have came barging in yet to tell us to put it down," I replied, I was not going to dance to rock. Period.

"Fine, then go put on your dance playlist! Then will you dance with us?" I replied with a grunt and went over to the speakers.

"Little Dhampir, why are you messing up the music?" I spun on my heel and nearly collided heads with the guy I was trying to find for the last hour. Our faces were so close, I'm pretty sure our noses touched. My heart started to beat fast just looking at those beautiful emerald eyes.

"Adrian. I'm not messing it up, I'm fixing it. This crap you call music, is awful. You can't dance to Gavin DeGraw." I pressed play on the iPod, gave him a quick peck on the cheek, grabbed his hand and we walked back to our friends.

"Ok guys let's dance!" When no one moved a muscle, I proceeded to put Adrian's arm around my waist, grab Eddie's hand (who was attached to Mia), grab Lissa's hand (who was attached to Christian) and drag everyone onto the Dancefloor. Then the familiar piano part of Love Like Woe started and I was off. My body started to jump up and down regardless of the 4 inch heels I had on.

_Woe oh, oh, oh!  
Woe oh, oh, oh!  
I kinda feel like it don't make, like it don't make  
Feel like it don't make sense_

My hips started moving side to side and automatically my head cleared and all I could focus was dancing. And by the look of it, everyone was doing the same.  
_I'm thinking baby you and I are undeniable  
But I'm finding now love's unreliable  
I'm given all I got to make you stay  
Or am I just a roadblock in your way?  
_I felt the grinding almost instantly, but I didn't mind. If anything I enjoyed that Adrian was dancing with me. I threw one of my famous man-eater smiles over my shoulder, heard his voice get caught in his throat and then focused on the grinding. _  
'Cause your a pretty little windstorm  
Out on the boulevard  
Something like a sunset  
Oh, you're a shooting star  
And I might drive myself insane  
If those lips aren't speaking my name  
_I looked up at Lissa and noticed her laughing. She was having so much fun, Christian was making her laugh. I saw Mia with Eddie, but by the looks of it…best I not describe it._  
'Cause I got some intuition  
Or maybe I'm superstitious  
But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down  
To counter this addiction  
You got me on a mission  
Tell me darling can I get a break, some how  
Can I say no?  
_I turned around putting my hand around Adrian's neck. He smiled and we kept on dancing as me, cutting the distance between us, was no big deal._  
She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
(Ba da da)  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And now you're kicking me out again  
_Not looking at Adrian, I thought about how those words were very relatable…._  
Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)  
Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)  
Now I'm hung up in suspense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again  
_No wonder I bought the damn song in the first place. Catchy and it says my whole love life in three lines. HA! I cleared my mind, turned away from Adrian and focused on how the rhythm pulsed through my body._  
It's like a hurricane  
Speed train  
She's a moving car  
Go catch her in the fast lane  
Oh I gotta know  
Can I keep up with her pace?  
Kick it into gear when I see that face  
_I looked at Lissa and started to shake my booty in her direction. She burst into giggles as Christian and I made a sandwich around her and then I joined the laugh when Adrian, Mia and Eddie joined this long line of grinders. _  
You can take up all my time 'cause you're the only one  
That can make a storm cloud break  
Pulling out the sun  
And I can get caught in the rain  
Can I get your lips to speak my name?  
_Just to tease him, I backed up into Adrian hard and yelled, "_Adrian!_" He laughed at me and kissed me real quick. My lips were still tingling and I noticed I had a smile over myself…guess I enjoyed that more than I thought._  
'Cause I got some intuition  
Or maybe I'm superstitious  
But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down  
To counter this addiction  
You got me on a mission  
Tell me darling can I get a break, some how  
Can I say no?  
_Why do I feel like someone is watching me? I looked at Lissa, but she was too busy with Christian so she didn't notice my panicked face._  
She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
(Ba da da)  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
'Cause you're bringing me in  
And now you're kicking me out again  
_I searched for the eyes that were boring into my skin, but failed miserably when people kept jumping up and down._  
Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)  
Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)  
Now I'm hung up in suspense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again  
_And then I saw them. Dark brown and filled with hurt, discomfort, longing and so much more. I smirked at his face and with all my strength turned away from Dimitri and put all my mind on dancing with everyone._  
Because we only have one life  
The timing in the moment  
All seem so right  
So would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)  
Would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)  
_I looked into Adrian's eyes and it looked like he was actually me the question. Am I his? "Yes…" I answered. And then the chorus started and the crowd started to jump._  
She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
(Ba da da)  
I gotta feel like it don't make sense  
'Cause you're bringing me in  
And now you're kicking me out again  
_Clapping to the beat, I looked over if I could see the eyes that were still watching me. Nothing._  
Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)  
Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)  
Now I'm hung up in suspense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again  
_Giving up, I just joined the crowd and jumped to the beat._  
She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)  
(Ba da da)  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
'Cause you're bringing me in  
And now you're kicking me out again  
_And with a quick spin, Adrian dropped and kissed me. It was great, but there was something more and I just couldn't get enough of him._  
Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)  
Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)  
Now I'm hung up in suspense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again._

The song ended and still the kiss was happening. Adrian was the first to break away, but from the surprised look on my face, he kissed me quick and then held my hand. After dancing or should I say grinding from what I've been doing with Adrian, I grabbed Lissa's hand and went to the bathroom. After fixing my makeup, I took one last look at my outfit. The gold/black bandeau top with a vest on top and matching black pants and boots definitely looked good on me. **(All pictures and URLS are on my profile)** With a quick fix on Lissa's outfit **(profile)**, her shirt kept riding up and we wanted it to go down, we walked back to see that someone had set up KAROKE. Ugh. Through the bond I could feel Lissa's excitement to which I replied, "If you do it, I'll do it." And with that, she went to go sing "_Get Outta My Way_" by Kylie Minogue **(On Profile)**. The song was completely cute. She was so calling out Christian. The fool was blushing until I was pretty sure his cheeks were going to go up in flames. Adrian and I were just laughing and clapping with Lissa. Then the dreaded time came. It was my turn. I chose "_Push Push_" by Kat Deluna **(profile) **just to see how the boys would react to my words. With a little smile and last shot down my throat I stood in front of the crowd.

_I see you dancin' with every girl  
Lookin' for someone to rock your world  
I'm checkin' your body, it's lookin' right  
Boy I can tell that you go all night  
_I winked at Adrian and did a body roll that earned a good few whistles and hollers from around the room._  
Sweet boy, I just wanna be your fantasy, boy  
If you want it boy you gotta push push baby  
Don't stop for a minute  
Oh oh, oh oh, ooh oh oh, oh oh oh_

As I looked into the crowd I saw about every guy's mouth hitting the floor. Wow…testerone never fails. I looked over at Adrian, who looked like he had died and gone to heaven. His eyes were never leaving me. I started dancing which drove into some more hollering and then grabbed Lissa and Mia and dragged them up on the stage._  
I said push push baby  
Take it to the limit  
Oh oh, oh oh, ooh oh oh, oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh __[4x]__  
_Mia and Lissa decided to sandwich me and with that I kept up the singing. And I swear every boy there was mesmerized. _  
Push it baby just the way I like (you know I want it)  
Pick me up and take me for a ride (you know I want it)  
Sexy body don't you wanna turn me out (you know I want it)  
When I hop into it, take me to the crowd  
Oh oh oh ohh  
_I dropped my body, making sexy movements and the entire time I was staring at Adrian. With every move I made it's like I could see the hunger in his eyes go stronger. Little did I know, that the eyes I once saw…were still watching me._  
Sweet boy, I just wanna be your fantasy, boy  
If you want it boy you gotta push push baby  
Don't stop for a minute  
Oh oh, oh oh, ooh oh oh, oh oh oh  
I said push push baby  
Take it to the limit  
Oh oh, oh oh, ooh oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh __[4x]__  
_With one pull, I dragged Eddie on the stage and handed him the mike. He knew the words like the back of his mind. I had almost forgotten that this song had a male part in it. My bad._  
__[Akon]__  
I like the one lottery which I'm 'bout to go get my claim on  
Dam, you look like a perfect picture 'bout to go get my frame on  
Lookin' like the type I've been searchin' for to put my last name on  
Come on closer with yo umbrella cause you're 'bout to get rained on  
Clap it up baby keep on clapping  
Back it up by the way you're stacking  
Kat Deluna is now the captain and Akon wanna know what's cracking_

Giving sexy moves here and there, then finally I headed over with Mia and Lissa and started to dance around Eddie, who had turned as red as a tomato. And almost every guy was looking so envious as him. When he finished he jumped off stage with Mia and Lissa in hand._  
Push push baby  
Don't stop for a minute  
Oh oh, oh oh, ooh oh oh, oh oh  
I said push push baby  
Take it to the limit  
Ooh oh, oh oh, ooh oh oh, oh oh  
_I finished by dancing with the rest of my friends and with Adrian. Dimitri didn't enter my mind at all, for which I was grateful, but I didn't know that he was watching me from across the room._  
Push push baby  
Don't stop for a minute  
Oh oh, oh oh, ooh oh oh, oh oh  
I said push push baby  
Take it to the limit  
Ooh oh, oh oh, ooh oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh __[4x]_

I gave a bow and went over to Lissa. "Rose! You were great! Oh, and nice song choice." Her voice was sarcastic, but I knew from her face that she was feigning it.

"Haha! You loved it! And so did Eddie." Our entire group looked over at him and when he noticed he immediately blushed and mumbled, "Sure, I guess. I'm going to go change the song." And he nearly ran towards the speakers.

Lissa laughed and said, "Hey Adrian, don't you love this song? I'm pretty sure it's your favorite." We heard Shots from LMFAO playing and then Adrian laughed.

"Very funny, Lissa." He replied, but his eyes never left me and my stomach did that flippy thing. As I was about to ask him to dance, the music abruptly stopped and we looked over at about ten novices, who were in their pajamas still. I snapped my head down. I didn't want to scan the cluster of guardians and accidentally see Dimitri.

"Alrite! Party is over! We've heard over twenty complains from this dorm house about loud music, so everyone out!" As everyone filed out, I pulled Lissa and Eddie aside and told them to help clean up.

"Rose, come on! I wanna get some sleep!" Eddie nearly whined.

"Oh now you're sleepy." With one long hard stare, Eddie complied and so did the rest of our gang. As the novices all left, I noticed that one stood at the doorway watching. Without looking, I dropped all the cups into the nearest trash bag then went to the bedroom to take care of the damage there. After picking up about eighty condom wrappers and about twenty liquor bottles, I noticed there was another person in the room.  
"Are you going to help or just stand there?" My voice shook and I was honestly praying that it wasn't Dimitri.

"Hmm, little dhamphir if I had known cleaning up would get you temperamental I wouldn't have let you in the first place." Adrian. Thank. God. I let go of my breathe and immediately relaxed. He walked over slowly and wound his arms around me. He tilted my chin up with one finger and kissed me. It was short and sweet, but it felt like he was teasing me.

"Better? Here Rose why don't you go home. You cleaned up enough already. I'll see you tomorrow." And then he turned around and started to pick up more trash. I watched him for ten seconds and before I knew it I was right behind him. I took his hands, spun him around, pinned him to the wall and kissed him. Slowly, I felt all the hunger and lust I'd seen during karaoke. My hands were in his shirt already and gripping him hard. His hands were traveling my body and pulling me to his body. His hands were everywhere and suddenly, they were gone. I opened my eyes and saw him smiling at me.

"What?" I nearly screamed, I was enjoying it and I needed him to touch me.

"Rose, it's late. Plus you're sort of drunk. Just a little. I think we'll continue this conversation when you're sober." He said touching my face, tracing it slowly.

"Is that it? Or do you just don't…you don't want me?" The question even surprised myself. I didn't even know it came it out of his mouth until his eyes turned to very still. He looked into my eyes and might have liked what he saw because next thing you know we were back to kissing.

"Little Dhamphir, that isn't fair. I want you, but sober. And you are making that very hard for me, especially looking at me all innocently and everything." I smiled at him and then grabbed my stuff.

"Alrighty then. See you tomorrow. Here. And don't invite anyone." With a last kiss and man eater smile, I ducked out of the room. It looked as if Lissa and Eddie went home because everyone was gone. Maybe that's why Adrian came to help me. I was the last one. Ha. I walked into the cold night, walking over to my dorm. After taking a shower and putting on my…pajamas…if you can call it that **(profile)**. I ducked into the covers and was just about to close my eyes when there was a knock on my door.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. I know you hate me...I know 3 weeks is a long time. But i promise if i at least get 10 reviews...I'll post the next chapter up sooner! hint hint.

DISCLAIMER: J-ette: Hey so who wants to do the disclaimer? *looks meaningfully to Lissa*  
Lissa: I'll do it!  
J-ette: Thanks Lissa. Go ahead.  
Lissa: J-ette does not own any characters or Vampire Academy (although she wishes!) because they belong to the fabulous Richelle Mead.  
J-ette: Thanks Lissa. Enjoy!

* * *

After taking a shower and putting on my…pajamas…if you can call it that **(profile)**. I ducked into the covers and was just about to close my eyes when there was a knock on my door.

_KNOCK, KNOCK it went again._

I groaned and dived underneath my pillows. _KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! _The knocking was still going on!

I groaned again and started to stomp towards the door. Not even bothering to check through the peep hole who it was I opened the door.

Not seeing who it was I screamed, "WHAT?" And then I looked up…and up until I saw those familiar brown eyes. The same exact ones who I saw watching me at the party. _Dimitri. _

His eyes weren't looking at me, they were scanning my body and only then did I notice what I was wearing. Blushing, I hid my body behind the door.

"What do you want, Dimitri?" the question came from me, but I honestly couldn't believe I asked.

He was still looking at my body and tore his gaze off it and looked into my eyes. His eyes were full of emotions: lust, hurt, confusion and something else…guilt. "I just had to make sure you made it home. Safe." I could almost hear the last two words he wanted to add, '_and alone._' I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms together.

"Alrite, now you saw me. I'm safe at home and ALONE. Now can you leave so I can go to bed?" I was already closing the door, but his foot stopped the door.

"What?" I basically growled. I was tired, angry and definitely didn't want to see Dimitri.

"Roza…you're still with Adrian?" His nickname for me sent a shiver up my spine, but I didn't move a muscle.

"Yes," I answered with a whisper.

And then he repeated what he said at the coffee shop **(THIS MAY BE WRONG BUT I DON'T CARE, IT'S THE COFFEE SHOP NOW)**,"Good. He'll be good for you."

Getting angrier and angrier by the second, I just glared at him. "Guardian Belikov," he cringed when I called him that (good), "is that all you need from me? Because frankly, I don't see the need for you to deprive me from my sleep. You aren't my mentor," I spat the word at him, "anymore, remember? I graduated."

His eyes showed so much hurt that I had to look away. He started to say, "Roza,"

But I interrupted him and said, "Goodbye Dimitri," and slammed the door in his face.

I walked to the bathroom and let the tears, I had been holding in, loose. When I was done, I wiped my eyes and crashed into a deep sleep.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

I slammed the alarm clock off. Ugh. Sometimes I really hated waking up this early, but a girl like me needs to be kept in shape. I dragged myself out of bed and pulled on my workout outfit. **(PROFILE)** Although pink wasn't my color, I tolerated it because that particular sport bra had been one of my favorites. I then slipped on a pair on black booty shorts, threw on my Nikes and ran out the door. Slipping my hair into side ponytail and putting my iPod earbuds in, I walked onto the track. After putting on my favorite song **(PROFILE), **I started to jog the whole track. After about eight laps, I decided to just sprint the last eight laps. I felt my body fill with adrenaline and my muscles tense. They were pulsing, with strength and endurance. It felt great and then only did it have to end. I rushed back to my room and took a long shower. After that I looked at the time. _Shit. _I was late for my date with Adrian. And on cue my phone started to ring.

"Rose. Where are you?" I could almost see him pouting.

"Aw is poor Adrian getting lonely? Because I could have come over earlier, but then again I just know how much you love my sweat and sweaty smell," I chuckled into the phone.

"Ok, you're right. Just get your ass over here already. I miss you." I smiled at that.

"Be there soon. Oh and Adrian?" I felt like my throat had a huge lump in it.

"Yeah?" his voice sounded with curiousness.

"I…I just wanna talk today." I could even hear the distress in my own voice.

There was a long silence and then finally he spoke with a shaky voice, "Rose…please tell me this isn't the call before the breakup. Because I care about you and I-"

I interrupted him, "NO! No. I just…just want to talk about anything to keep my mind off of my life for a few hours."

There was another silence and then he said, "Alright. I'll be Dr. Phil for the day. I'll see you in a bit."

I smiled and shut the phone.

I quickly put on a comfortable black Baby Phat tank top and black yoga pants. **(PROFILE)** I grabbed a pair of black flip flops and walked out the door. I walked slowly to Adrian's room and knocked on the door.

He opened the door and I walked in. I leapt on his bed and patted the spot next to me for him to lie down on. I watched him slowly walk over to the bed. His muscles rippled here and there and I was mesmerized. After lying down, he wrapped his arms around me and asked me, "What do you want to talk about?"

Already being too mesmerized I reached my hand up and started to trace his face. His perfectly sculpted emerald eyes, his straight nose, his high cheeks, his soft lips and adorable dimples. I finally looked him in the eyes. I snuggled closer to him and whispered something in his ear. And then I kissed him.

* * *

So please hit that little link thing that says _REVIEW STORY _and the chapter will be up sooner! Oh and for the person who guesses what she said right first will get a sneak peek at the next chapter! AND ITS NOT "I LOVE YOU" - J-ette


	3. Authors NoteI'm SOOO Sorry

Hey guys I know you hate me for not updating but I have a really good excuse! My teachers are dick heads! All of them gave me homework on the 4th day of school! :( And I'm still doing it…and its only my 2nd out of 8… I hate this! I have only 2 paragraphs left to type but I can't until I finish my homework! I really hate high school. :( Anyway I'm just here to tell you that ill be updating when I can and I'm praying that it will be by Friday. Again I'm really sorry. You can throw tomatoes… *J-ette braces herself* I love you all and thank you for all the kind email reminders. Alrite…see you Friday! Ciao!

Your fabulous Vampire Academy Writer,

J-ette 3


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer- Me: Um...Christian?_

_Christian: yeah?_

_J-ette: wanna do the disclaimer?_

_Christian: do i have to?_

_J-ette: if u do...i could write a smut for u and LiS-_

_Christian: J-ette doesnt own any characters from VA (sadly) and only controls the story plot...so about that smut..._

_J-ette: *runs away* enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

_You make me happy, Adrian. _That's what I whispered into his ear. I kissed him real quick not wanting to hear his response. I could tell he was shocked by the words that I said to him because he was just laying there frozen. I kept kissing him until I felt him kissing me back. We kissed for who knows how long, but when we came up back for air; he stopped me from inching any closer.

Hurt, I scooted over and I asked confused, "What?" He was panting and trying to catch his breath. _Must have been a while, since I was panting too._

"Rose" _pant _"you came over" _pant _"to talk with me. You said" _pant_ (he was regaining his air) "that, now what do you want to talk about?" He pulled me back to him and I snuggled into his warm chest.

"I-I don't know. I just…I saw Dimitri…and he just got me upset." The arms that were around me had slightly stiffened.

"What did he do?" his voice was strained and I looked up to meet his eyes.

"Nothing. Just why did he have to come and tell me something I already know?" I said frustrated.

The arms that had stiffened before, had all together let me go. I turned and saw him staring out the window of his apartment. His jaw was set and his fists and arms were crossed.

"Adrian?" I asked tentatively.

Without moving a muscle, he just asked, "What did he say?"

I sat there for about a minute not knowing what to say. When I didn't answer, he turned and went towards the living room. I quickly followed him and blocked the front door.

"Rose. Get out of my way." His voice was clipped, he was angry.

"No. Because I know you're gonna regret it later. Let me tell you." I said in rush. I was desperate; I didn't want him to leave. He looked at me and satisfied with what he saw there, he went to sit on the futon.

"So what did he say?" his head was hanging down, avoiding my gaze.

"He had come right after the party. He said he just wanted to make sure I got home safe and _ALONE_. He asked me if I was dating you still. I said yes. He said good and then proceeded to say that you were good for me. I was cranky and tired, I didn't feel like dealing with it and I got upset and slammed the door in his face. That's it I promise." I looked at him, trying to read his face.

After a few seconds, he relaxed and hugged me. "Sorry for overreacting. I thought he told you something about not being good enough or something like that-"

I cut him off with a long kiss. He was just so sweet and caring, I didn't deserve him. Not at all. I pulled away, grabbed his hand and walked back to his bedroom and crashed on his bed. I pulled him down and kissed him again. I pulled his ear to my mouth and whispered, ""I love you, Adrian." Ad fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning I noticed my surroundings…Adrian's room. I stretched and looked at the clock. Crap. I was late for Lissa. I wrote a quick note for Adrian and ran out the door. And ran straight into the least person I wanted to see….

* * *

hey i know it was short...really short but i was sick...MONO :/ and this was all i could come up with...and i know its terrible...but honestly i dont know where to go from here...any ideas? my old ones dont fit the story anymore...so unless u want this story to go HIATUS FOREVER...please review and state ur ideas! thanks.


End file.
